


Lonely

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, we, Sas. I wouldn't want you to get lonely," Naruto said with a wicked grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and popped his lover on the arm. This lonely business was what had gotten them into such a mess in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for Shauna, a friend of mine from Tumblr.

"Come here, Sas." The deep voice echoed through the small bedroom, and Sasuke looked up from his homework to blink at the teen lounging on the bed. Naruto had made himself completely at home, like he usually did. He was sprawled out on Sasuke's western style bed, leaning up on one elbow to regard his boyfriend with a grin.

Sasuke sighed, knowing full well he was going to get nothing else done as long as the blonde was intent on getting his attention. The raven pushed his chair back from his desk, and stood. He stretched languidly, a hum of appreciation falling from his lips. He had been sitting at the desk for the last hour, trying to get all of his homework done in time to spend  _time_  with his boyfriend. But it seemed Naruto had grown impatient.

The raven walked slowly over to where the Uzumaki was watching him. The look in Naruto's eyes gave nothing away, but Sasuke still felt like he was prey being sized up. His heart beat sped up and he crossed his arms over his chest to keep the blonde from seeing his slightly shaking hands.

"What?" He tried to sound annoyed, but it didn't quite come out right. It was a bit too breathy. Naruto's grin turned predatory at the sound. Tanned hands reached out and wrapped themselves around the raven's hips, pulling him closer to the bed. Blue eyes gleamed up at him and Sasuke gulped.

"I'm lonely, Sas," the blonde whined, and Sasuke shuddered. He knew what the other teen was implying.

"I still have homework," Sasuke argued, but Naruto wasn't listening. The blonde jerked his boyfriend forward, causing the Uchiha to fall forward with a startled yelp. Sasuke ended up collapsed across the blonde. The horny Uzumaki's hands were already smoothing over the smaller man's bottom. Sasuke pushed himself up on his hands, a frown stretching across his face.

"Hey!" Sasuke protested. Naruto ignored him, already tugging at the elastic of the dark blue lounge pantsthe Uchiha wore. The raven yelped, rolling on his side as he tried to wrestle with Naruto. But the blonde was bigger and stronger.

Sasuke found himself pinned to the bed, both of his small hands pinned by one of the Uzumaki's larger ones. The raven wiggled under him, protesting the whole time. Naruto rolled his eyes at his lover's antics and pressed hungry lips to the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke tried to continue his protesting, but it was next to impossible when his lover was tracing the roof of one's mouth with his tongue.

The raven finally gave up, letting Naruto have his way. It wasn't really like he would win anyways. So Sasuke pushed back with his lips, teeth and tongue. The action drew a rumbling moan from Naruto who pulled back to trace his lips across the smoothness of Sasuke's jaw line.

The raven let his head fall back, giving the Uzumaki more access to his neck. One hand slid across the raven's tee and down to the waist band of his pants. Naruto wasted no time tugging the cotton of his pants and boxers down to the Uchiha's knees, exposing the raven's half hard cock to the cool air of the room. Sasuke shivered at the contrast of the air to his heated skin. A startled moan echoed in the room when Naruto wrapped his hand around the raven's cock and pumped him into full hardness.

"Lonely, my ass," Sasuke growled, as he wiggled to get loose from the blonde's hold.

"Aw, is your ass lonely?" the blonde asked in a teasing tone. His hand slid around the Uchiha's body to run his finger up and down the cleft of the raven's bottom. Sasuke mewled at the action, hips jerking away from the blonde's questing fingers.

"That's not what I meant, dobe," the raven cried. Naruto chuckled, but let up on his small assault on the raven's bottom. Instead, Naruto released the raven and rolled off the bed. Sasuke blinked, unsure of what the blonde was about to do. Naruto pulled his button shirt over his head, already having undone the first five buttons. His pants were next, and Sasuke sucked in a breath at the realization that his lover had gone commando that day.

Naruto gave him a pointed look as he bent down to tug open the last drawer on Sasuke bedside table. The raven grumbled, but stripped anyways. He knew it would happen anyways. He flopped back against his sheets, a slight blush covering his body.

It wasn't like they hadn't done this before, but the blonde's appetite for his body still amazed him. Naruto just couldn't seem to get enough and Sasuke still didn't get it. He wasn't tone, but he wasn't fat. In fact, he thought he was too skinny. He couldn't seem to gain weight, no matter how much he ate.

But Naruto never looked at him differently. In fact, the blonde's eyes always blazed with hunger, hands always eagerly mapping the raven's body, mouth finding places that made Sasuke scream his name. But Sasuke would never understand, so he just let it happen. It wasn't that he disliked anything they had done, but he was still embarrassed by that look in his lover's eyes. The very same look Naruto was giving him now as he crawled over to the raven.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of his lover, thick cock bobbing under his body, muscles flexing in his shoulders and arms. God, how had he managed to catch a man like this?

Instead of bending down for a kiss like Sasuke thought he would, the blonde flopped down on the bed on his side in the opposite direction that Sasuke was laying. Warm hands grabbed his hips, forcing the raven to roll over on his side as well. Sasuke found himself suddenly face to cock with the Uzumaki's leaking erection.

Sasuke blinked, and then understood what they were doing as Naruto wrapped his hand around his cock and slid his lips over the tip. The raven moaned, pressing his forehead against his lover's hip. Naruto took him in inch by inch, stroking his tongue along the bottom as he did so. When he pulled back, leaving just the tip inside his mouth, he flicked his tongue in quick movements across his slit. The blonde teased pre-cum up and happily took the viscid fluid on his tongue.

Not wanting to be out done, Sasuke gripped the Uzumaki's erection gently. He teased his hand up and down the length a few times. Naruto thrust into his hand encouragingly. Sasuke licked his lips, pleasure zinging up and down his spine. His mind was fuzzy with it. Never had they done this before, but Sasuke was now curious.

Slowly, he flicked his tongue across the tip, and was rewarded with an encouraging moan. The moan did what it was supposed to and Sasuke took to what he was doing hungrily. Full lips slid past the head and slowly down the length, gaging how far he could take his lover into his throat on the first bob. Naruto gasped around his own mouthful, making Sasuke's cock jerk and his own moan echoed the blonde's gasp.

They quickly worked themselves into a heated frenzy. Cheeks hollowed and tongue stroked. There was a soft scrap of teeth accompanied by the soothing lick of a tongue. Sasuke was completely wrapped up in what he was doing to the point that he didn't notice the finger nosing at his entrance until it was pressed inside.

The Uchiha pulled off Naruto's cock with a mewl of shock and pleasure, body tightening around the sudden intrusion. Naruto pushed his finger in as deep as he could and pulled it back out slowly. He repeated the action, cocking his finger to brush against the raven's prostate. Sasuke withered, pleasure spiking inside him.

"Keep sucking," Naruto ordered, pulling off his lover's erection to lave the tip with his tongue. Sasuke pulled the blonde's erection back into the cavern of his mouth with a groan. Naruto continued to prepare him as he bobbed his head. Sasuke tried his best to continue, but he was too close to orgasm already. He pulled off the Uzumaki's cock, pressing his forehead against the blonde's hip once again. Naruto didn't say anything this time, only continued what he was doing.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, body shacking as his orgasm built inside him. Naruto hummed around his cock, and milked the raven's prostate with quick sure movements. Sasuke fell over the edge with a chocked cry. Naruto continued to press against his sweet spot as the raven's seed pumped into his mouth and slid down his throat.

The Uzumaki pulled off with a wet  _pop,_  and Sasuke fell back, boneless. Naruto didn't give him time to catch his breath. He slid between the raven's thighs, placing his legs on tanned shoulders. Sasuke reached up to grip at his shoulders as the Uzumaki thrust completely inside him with a hard push of his hips.

Naruto didn't paused, setting a hard, fast pace. Sasuke rocked under him, thrusting up into each movement as best he could. Naruto caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Sasuke returned the kiss happily, tongue following Naruto's back into his mouth.

"So good, Sas. So fucking  _good_ ," Naruto murmured, balls drawing up tight to his body as his own orgasm approached. Sasuke pressed kisses on all the skin he could reach. He pulled the blonde close, wanting to feel him climax. Naruto grunted, hips picking up speed and then he growled, burying himself to the hilt and coming deep inside his lover.

Sasuke savored the feeling, loving every second the blonde teen was in his arms. Once he was completely spent, Naruto collapsed on top of him. Sasuke rubbed his hands up and down the blonde's back, kissing along his shoulder. Naruto gathered him up in his arms, rolling them over. In the process, he disjoined their bodies and Sasuke winced. Naruto smiled apologetically at him.

"Come on, let's go clean up and then we can finish our homework," Naruto told him. Sasuke blinked at him, not trusting those words.

" _We_?" the Uchiha asked. Naruto laughed at the look on his lover's face.

"Yes, we, Sas. I wouldn't want you to get lonely," Naruto said with a wicked grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and popped his lover on the arm. This lonely business was what had gotten them into such a mess in the first place.


End file.
